Something In Your Mouth
by JuliaJamboree
Summary: Todd is sick of Neil's constant smoking torture, so he decides to retaliate. Neil/Todd slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.


**Uhm, yeah. Hi there. Here there be slash, and this is my first slash fic, so, if you review (and pretty, pretty please do so because I lurv them :B) be kind. And if you don't like slash (definintion of which here means "boy on boy lovin' :D") then please don't read. Also, obviously, the DPS boys aren't mine. I wish they were, but they aren't. I just play with them. Lawlz, so enjoy.**

* * *

Something in Your Mouth

Neil Perry was probably the single most infuriating person on the planet, and Todd Anderson had had plenty of experience with infuriating. He'd known many an infuriating person (namely his _entire_ family) in his time, and yet Neil was the one who got the prize. He was annoying and perfect and obnoxious and beautiful and Todd hated him and Todd was madly in love with him.

Hence the infuriating part.

It had been this way since the beginning. From the start, Todd had loved Neil, and for just as long, he'd been keeping it a secret. Neil was his best friend, and he couldn't fathom the wrench it would throw into their relationship were Neil to know how he felt.

So, Neil, of course, had no idea about how he felt. To Neil they were friends and roommates, and that was it, and was also just the way Todd wanted to keep it. But this had its drawbacks. Neil was always doing normal little things that drove Todd completely insane, in both the positive and negative sense of the word. For example, Neil slept in only pajama bottoms, which wasn't exactly a strange thing, but Todd hated it. Seeing Neil's pale, beautiful chest bared for him to feast his eyes on every night before bed and every morning when they woke up was too much for him. He had to either pretend he was still asleep, or make a fake bathroom trip so that Neil wouldn't notice the slight problem that happened in his nether regions.

Then there was Neil's unfortunate habit of caring far too much. He was constantly butting into Todd's business, trying to get him to _carpe diem,_ whether it be forcing him into the Dead Poet's Society or just to speak up more in class. And he was always teasing Todd, taking his homework, and being a general nuisance, and of course he looked gorgeous doing it.

But Todd's biggest pet peeve of Neil's was the smoking.

Now, some people might have been irritated with the smoking because of the health hazards it presented to both the smoker and whatever people in the room with him, or with the fact that it smelled, or that the smell might draw attention to their room and get them into big trouble, but not Todd. Sure, those things were _concerns_, but not at all the real reason that Todd hated Neil smoking.

Every time Neil lit up, Todd left, because if he thought that Neil shirtless was an issue, it was nothing compared to the sight of him sucking on the cigarette. Watching for even a second made Todd hard, because he couldn't help imagining what _else_ Neil could be sucking on, which would make his breath catch and face go red, and a whole plethora of other embarrassing things. And the longer he watched, the worse it got. Seeing Neil's eyes close in relaxed pleasure as he took a drag that filled his lungs deep with smoke caused him to have to restrain himself from attacking him. Todd was so sick of having to flee the room at least three times a day, and always he had some lame excuse to cover it.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm thirsty."

Oh, and his personal favorite, "I have to go to the library." That one was what he used most.

Like now, for instance.

Todd jumped up as he saw Neil draw a cigarette from the pack he kept hidden in the back of the desk drawer.

"I've got to get to the library," he muttered, grabbing some textbooks and averting his eyes.

Neil laughed. "Again? Haven't you been there twice already today?"

"Well, I, uh, forgot something," Todd said, moving toward the door.

Neil shook his head, lighting the cigarette and taking his first drag. "I swear to God, Todd, you're becoming more like Meeks by the hour. Maybe you should quit hanging around him so much."

Todd flushed and left, shutting the door tightly behind him, and leaning against it.

"I'm becoming more like Meeks? Really?" he grumbled under his breath. "That's the last straw, Perry."

And indeed, Todd figured it was time for some long overdue payback.

That evening Todd entered the common room and plopped himself down by Charlie and Knox. "Hey," he said

"Hey Todd," Knox replied, not looking up from the card game he and Charlie were playing.

"Where'd you get the sucker?" Charlie asked, glancing his way.

"Hm?" Todd asked, popping the lollipop in question out of his mouth. "Oh, it was in my room." He shrugged, and, done speaking, he put it back in his mouth, and absentmindedly turned the stick.

From across the room, Neil saw him, and moved to get up and say hello, but froze when he spotted the candy in Todd's mouth.

Now, contrary to Todd's belief of his ignorance, Neil was well aware of his roommate's feelings. In fact, he reciprocated them, but he found that teasing Todd was much, much more fun than admitting them. He walked around shirtless and acted like a pain in the ass just to see Todd blush. His favorite thing to do, of course, was smoke, because in addition to the nicotine addiction he had, it gave him a great deal of pleasure to watch Todd trip over himself trying to run away, because he knew _exactly_ what the poet was imagining.

He had not, however, anticipated a retaliation. The sight of the sucker in Todd's mouth elicited the same response as the sight of a cigarette in Neil's. In fact, it was worse, because, while you can suck on a cigarette, you cannot spin it in your mouth, like Todd was doing at that very moment with the lollipop. Neil felt himself grow almost painfully hard, and even though continuing to watch could only cause more of a problem, he couldn't take his eyes away.

Todd felt eyes on him, and he glanced up to see Neil on the other side of the room, staring at him, openmouthed, and frozen half way out of his seat. Now, he had wanted a reaction out of the actor, but had not expected one like that. It was exceptionally gratifying to see that shocked and pained expression on his face. Todd repressed a grin. _That's right_, he thought. _Serves you right._

Slowly, Todd drew the sucker out of his mouth, closing his eyes for good measure. Then, opening them again to make sure that Neil was still watching, he began to lick the candy, making a slight show about wrapping his tongue around it, but making sure not to be obnoxious enough to draw the attention of the other boys. The effect was immediate. He could see Neil's breath hitch, and his eyes darken in lust. He even clenched his fists and moved his arms to cover his crotch.

This time Todd couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. He licked it a few more times, and then began to suck on it again slowly and sensually, enjoying the sight of Neil in so much discomfort. After so many months of similar torture, he couldn't help but be a little over the top in his revenge.

Neil, meanwhile, was dying. He knew he'd been mean, teasing Todd with his cigarettes, but _this_; this was just plain cruel. And he knew the poet was doing it on purpose, because he could see the smirk on his face as he once again started sucking on that damn candy. He couldn't take much more of this.

A few agonizing minutes later, Todd decided that he'd had enough of torturing Neil, because the sight of the actor so obviously turned on was having a similar effect on him as well. He stood and stretched, saying goodnight to the others before walking out of the room, feeling Neil's eyes on him as he walked. He grinned smugly to himself as he retreated to their room.

Neil only waited a few seconds after Todd left to follow him, trying to look as normal as he possibly could while trying to hide his obvious erection. Thankfully, it seemed like no one noticed, and as soon as he got out of the room and shut the door, he flat out ran to the room that he and Todd shared. When he reached it, he practically threw open the door to find it…

Empty.

"_Shit!_" he groaned.

"Watch your mouth," Todd said, coming in behind him, looking as if nothing had happened. "Or at least don't swear so loud. You'll get in trouble."

Neil turned to stare at him incredulously.

Todd glanced at him as he brushed past on his way to his bed. "What?" he asked innocently.

Instead of answering, Neil shut the door slowly and carefully, and then the lock clicked.

Todd glanced at Neil again, starting to feel nervous.

"What," Neil began slowly, "was that?"

"What was what?" asked Todd.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Neil said, advancing on the smaller boy.

Todd gulped. "N-no, I really don't," he insisted weakly.

"Oh really?" Neil said. It was taking all of his self control to keep from jumping on his roommate. "Then let me clarify. What was that _damn candy_ about?"

"O-oh, th-that? J-just a bit of f-fun," Todd said nervously. Neil's eyes were still darkened with lust, and his expression was almost feral. It would, however, be lying to say he wasn't getting incredibly turned on.

"Is that so?" Neil asked, reaching out and pulling Todd out of bed. Todd stumbled and found himself pressed flush against the actor.

"Y-y-yes," he practically squeaked, feeling the other's erection against his leg, making him even harder.

"Well, you know," Neil purred seductively into his ear, "I'm going to pay you back for that."

"H-how?" Todd asked.

Without warning, Neil pushed him against the wall and pressed their lips together forcefully. Todd gasped into the kiss, and Neil took the opportunity to deepen it, letting his tongue slip inside the poet's mouth and explore.

Todd had imagined this moment many, many times over the past few months, and he always thought it would be wonderful, but _this_. _This_ was so much more fantastic than any fantasy he'd ever had. Neil tasted like…Neil. It was the only way he could think to describe it, and it was incredible. "N-Neil!" he gasped, as Neil's lips moved from his mouth to attack his throat.

"Mm?" Neil answered absentmindedly, enjoying the taste of Todd's skin far too much to really be paying attention.

"We…w-we shouldn't be – oh!" Todd stopped speaking as he suddenly felt Neil's hand press against his erection through his pants.

"Says who?" Neil asked into his neck, beginning to slowly stroke his friend through the fabric of his trousers. He grinned when the only reply he got back was a breathy moan. "Thought so," he chuckled, taking his hand away from Todd's hard on.

Todd whined at the loss of contact. "Hey!"

Neil laughed again, and began to start shedding the layers of their uniform off of the other boy. "Patience, Todd. It's a virtue."

"Virtue my ass," Todd grumbled. He moved to help Neil undress him, but the actor slapped his hand away.

"No way," he said. "Hands off." He pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of Todd's shoulders, adding it to the growing pile of clothing at their feet. Then he moved on to the trousers.

Todd gasped as the pressure caused by the fabric of his pants disappeared as they slid to his ankles. His boxers quickly followed and then he was entirely exposed. Neil grinned at the crimson blush that appeared on Todd's cheeks. "So cute," he murmured, kissing Todd again, gentler this time, while his hands explored the contours of the poet's chest and hips and finally...

"Ah!" Todd said instinctively bucking his hips forward into Neil's touch.

Neil chuckled and sank to his knees, grin widening when he saw Todd's eyes grow wide.

"Yes, Todd. I'm going to suck you dry until you come screaming my name," he said matter-of-factly.

Todd choked on air and opened his mouth to say something but found his voice stolen with the sensation of Neil's mouth wrapping around the tip of his cock, and then slowly moving to take more of him. His eyes closed of the own accord, and then suddenly, the mouth was gone.

"Wha-?" he managed, eyes flying open to see Neil glaring up at him.

"Eyes open," the actor commanded. "You'll keep your eyes open and watch me, or I'll leave you to finish yourself. This is punishment for that damn candy, remember?"

Todd nodded quickly, and, satisfied, Neil went back to Todd's swollen cock, this time taking the whole thing in his mouth at once. His roommate cried out and before he could stop himself, thrust into the other boy's mouth.

Neil firmly pressed Todd's hips to the wall to keep them in place, and then slowly, slowly, slowly, let his friend's penis slide almost completely out of his mouth. Making sure to keep eye contact, he began to tongue the underside of Todd's erection, and the he sucked, hard.

Todd cried out again, and then clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from doing it again. He could not, however, suppress the whimpers that were coming from his throat as a result of Neil's chuckling as he deep-throated him again.

A few minutes and a steady pattern of hard sucking and deep-throating later, Todd came hard into Neil's mouth, screaming his name, as predicted. The sound, sight, and feel of his friend's orgasm was too much for Neil, and he came too, ruining his last pair of good jeans.

Todd sank to the floor next to his roommate, breathing hard and still recovering from the force of his orgasm. "Wow," he breathed.

Neil smirked. "Enjoy yourself?" The poet made a face, and he laughed, moving over to kiss him. Todd marveled at the taste of himself on Neil's tongue, and broke away to breathe.

"I'm going to have to find another lollipop somewhere," he mused.

Neil laughed again, and then grew serious. "Do you really think you're going to need it? This isn't just a one time thing, you know."

Todd smiled at his friend's intensity. "I know. But I want a secret weapon, just in case you get bored of me."

Neil snorted. "Not likely, but get it anyway. You're so much cuter with something in your mouth." He bounced up to change his pants, leaving Todd choking on the innuendo.

"Wait a second! How would you even know? _You_ blew _me_, not the other way around, remember?"

"Oh, hey. I guess you're right," Neil conceded, before grinning evilly. "But we'll have that fixed by the end of the night." He winked, and left to go change, leaving Todd gaping after him.


End file.
